Please don't get too close : A 707 love story
by melody5671234
Summary: 707 expected a lot of things to happen with his agency. Threats,secrets,worries.He hadn't expected anything like that with the RFA. Perhaps Hyuna was the miracle RFA had been waiting for? Little did 7 know it was also a chance for his heart to fall in love. But she mustn't get close no matter how much he wants her, matter how much he loves her she must stay away
1. Chapter 1

I ran my hand through my hair, stopping as my finger tips hit the brim of my headphones as they rested on top of my head. I squinted at the screen as I looked at the screen. On my desk my finger tapped to the beat of my music as I thought. Then the final piece clicked in my mind and I quickly finished filling it out.  
" Finally finished your work?"

My lips parted as I went to answer but waited before I finished typing to answer.  
" I am now." I smiled as I spun my chair and pulled my headphones off. Ms. Vanderwood stood there with her arms crossed. Then the end of her lips curled into a smirk.

" Expect anything less from God Seven?" I asked as I stood and made my way into the kitchen. I could hear her scoff behind me.  
" I'd complain but you finished your work. So I'll keep my mouth shut. But if you keep drinking nothing but PhD pepper and those damn chips you'll die from heart failure." She continued as I reached into the fridge and grabbed a can.

" You know it's amazing." I counter as I toss a can. She catches it with ease, looking at it as if it's a foreign object in her hand. I waited patiently, staring. Her eyes drifted to me and she snarled.  
" You're not going to leave until I drink it are you?"  
I just grinned in response. Finally, she opened the can and I made my way back to my computer. There I sat down and logged on happily into the chat room expecting it to be the same as always. After all it was just another normal day. The sun rose, my work was done and soon someone was bound to be online.

" Zero Seven you really need to start cleaning up yourself, I'm not going to be around all the time-Seven?"

No. It couldn't be possible.

I sat my drink down, my desire to drink it long from my mind. The system . . . was this possible?

I quickly swirled and tapped into the cameras. My eyes widened in shock. No, this wasn't possible. It just couldn't be possible!

* * *

POV Switch

I sighed as I stretched my arms. Finally, class was done for the day. Now I could go home and enjoy the upcoming weekend. I felt my phone vibrate inside my bag and dug to find it. I had expected it to be Eun, one of my closest friends, thinking perhaps she had forgotten something or would ask to meet up. When instead I found my phone screen black, numbers scrolling up the screen. I froze mid step, gripping the handle of my bag. I looked around, waiting for someone to pop up saying they were playing a trick, when instead everyone continued walking.

Then it suddenly stopped only to open an app.

[...Hello?..]

Another message popped up onto the screen.

[Can you see this?]

My heart raced as I hesitantly responded with a yes. I could almost hear their sigh.  
[...It finally connected. Thank god. I found this phone in the subway and all it had was this app. I want to return it but I'm currently abroad.]

I continued to reply with caution, making my way out of the walk way after someone made a smart remark about me standing there. The person refused to tell me who he was despite me asking nor did they exactly give me a choice on helping them. This had to have been a prank. Some dumbass prank that some college boy thought it was funny to pull on me.

[ All it has is an address. Could you go to it?]

I was tired of this bullshit. Instead of responding it I shoved it into my skirt pocket and crossed the street. Yet it seemed with every single step I took I could feel the weight of it pulling me down. I knew that the sender had sent no more messages but it felt as if it was still buzzing. Taunting me, teasing me to answer. This was not going to work .

I agreed to going to the address. Why? I wasn't so sure myself. Common sense would have said to ignore it and just go home. But I knew that no matter how many excuses I made I knew that none of them wasn't the case. So instead of being at home, resting and enjoying the rest of my day, I was stuck in the crowded subway practically dying from the stuffiness of the cab. Next time I'd definitely take a cab. No wait, there never would be a next time!

The door of the apartment laid before me some time later. It seemed normal to me. Just a solid color, the numbers screwed into the door just above the peep hole. Still I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder constantly.  
[ Are you there? See nothing strange.]

I growled in irritation. That clearly was not the point of this!

[Here's the combination. Put this in.]

I checked to make sure no one else was in sight before trying to look through the peep hole itself. I waited in hopes of someone to answer after I knocked but no one came. My hand trembled as I put the code in. There was a small buzz and I was able to step inside. I only managed a few steps before turning and debating with him over if I should be in this apartment without anyone's permission. He insisted should anything happen that I could show his messages. Anything to get him off my back. I took a shaky breath and shut the door behind me. Then I stepped further in.

* * *

POV Switch

I read the message that the door had been opened and immediately looked at the screen. In the background I could hear the door shut and I held my breath.  
" Hello? Is anyone here?"

A voice came through followed by the sound of footsteps. My brows furred slightly in confusion. This wasn't some average intruder.

Then I glanced at the chatroom. There it was. A new username. To think that the others hadn't even noticed it yet! Quickly I announced about the intruder while keeping an eye on the screens. Then the intruder stepped into frame.

I could feel my cheeks redden from embarrassment at the sight of them. They weren't the tall, broad-shouldered man dressed in black. Oh no. They were far from it.

They turned around, their voice echoing in my headphones as I sat frozen. At sometime my hand had slipped to my mouth in hopes to cover the blush on my cheeks. How could I ever think that they could do such damage? They wouldn't even do damage to a fly!

Now they stood in the center of the room, looking around for a sign of life. They glanced at their phone, clearly just as confused as the rest of us, before glancing around the apartment again. They turned where their stood then it seemed they spotted the small camera hidden in the corner of the room. Though they couldn't see me it felt as if our eyes locked. I couldn't help but sink further into my chair as if I could hide from her sight. She had a small frame, her skirt and sweater sitting perfectly on her. Her eyes narrowed, a sparkle dashing across them and her head titled, letting her hair slip off her shoulders.

Oh no. This wasn't going to be like an ordinary day. In fact I had feeling the days to come would be far from how they use to be.

* * *

I hope you like it! I'm so in love with seven and this game. I'll update soon. Love you!


	2. Chapter 2

POV Switch

* * *

I sat on the couch and gave a sigh before resting my cheek in the palm of my hand. The moment that I had been pointed out I was overflowed with questions. Who was I? What was my name? Where did I come from? How did I get there? How did I get the app? Who was unknown? I tried my best to explain who I was and the fact that I had been just as clueless as them. Although I did have to admit that it was amusing to watch them all bounce from topic to topic, occasionally forgetting I was there before having to be reminded to focus on the situation.

I shifted awkwardly in my seat before looking around. I had noticed the camera in the hall earlier that day. The sight of it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, worried that the owner could see me. Then I was told that the apartment belonged to a girl named Rika. Someone who had been dear to them all before she passed. It just didn't feel right to be here. I felt as if I was disturbing her peace.

[I'll call V and explain everything.]

My eyes grazed over Seven's photo beside his message. I couldn't stop the bubble of laughter as he continued to try to type with one hand, completely forgetting the spaces in-between the words.

[Wait until you're done calling to type.] Yoosung demanded.

[Lookedintotheownerofthedevice]

My brows furred in confusion. He did what?

[she'scutelol]

A light blush covered my cheeks. Then the realization of his words hit me.

[You did a background check on me!]

He seemed to ignore me and continued to dodge the subject. From there it seemed to spiral into something I could barely grasp. Then as quickly as it all started it seemed to end. Idea's of me being chosen by Rika were thrown out there, which somehow led to me agreeing to taking her place. I wasn't to touch anything vital, which I wouldn't have done anyways. I could come and go as I pleased however it was more preferred that I stayed in the apartment so Seven could keep an eye on me with this so called 'hacker' out and about.

I sighed as I stood, taking my bag with me.

I'd sleep in my own place since I didn't want to disrupt anything in Rika's apartment. But I'd come here whenever I was open. I'd use it like an office so to say. That way the group could be at ease.

Just as I grabbed the door handle I looked up at the camera. I stood, wondering what in the world Eun had been up to today. I chuckled at the thought of telling her what had just happened. Then I opened the door and stepped into the hall, not realizing that I had just stepped into something so much more.

* * *

A few days had passed since I had joined the RFA and each day I had followed my routine. Wake up, go to school, go to the apartment for the rest of the day doing homework and planning for the party before leaving to go home late at night only to repeat.  
As I stepped outside I felt my phone ring in my bag. My heart leaped and I dug for it hoping it wasn't another text from Unknown. My shoulders instantly fell in relief as I read Seven's name on the screen.  
" Hello?" I asked as I looked both ways before darting across the crosswalk.

" Did you eat dinner yet? You know three meals are crucial to your health and well being."

The corners of my lips turned up. " Jumin?" I joked.

" Your trial version of Jumin Han's voice service has expired. What a shame. From now on, you will be charged one Honey Buddha Chip bag every ten seconds. Do you wish to continue?"

" No! No! Bring 707!"

His laughter rung through the phone, almost making me freeze where I stood. A car honked, apparently not liking how fast I was moving. I rushed to jump to the other end of the cross walk before feeling them zip past me in anger.

" Anyways, I'm glad to see you're doing well. Is everything okay at the apartment?"

I flipped the driver off as he sped away in anger.

" Apartment, yes. But I think I should be more worried about walking to it and not getting hit instead."

He let out another small chuckle. Whatever anger I felt was quickly washed away from the sound of it. His easy going and dorky personality seemed to quickly calm my nerves. It wasn't something that I found normal but I didn't dare to question it. I wasn't brave enough to.

He continued to talk to me as I made my way through the streets. The entire time I didn't find myself bored in the slightest. Then again I never found myself bored talking to someone from the RFA. Especially when it came to Jumin and Zen. Those two seemed to just be after one another constantly. Though I did tend to try to break it up, I'd be lying if I said that I'd didn't crack a smile in the process.

The walk from school to the apartment was 30 minutes. 30 minutes that I had spent talking to Seven, laughing and joking around. Although I couldn't help but wonder about him joking about being a secret agent and constantly working. A part of me couldn't him but be curious what exactly it was that he did. Yet something told me to bite my tongue. It wasn't the time to ask, not now.

" More work just came up so I have to go. Thank you so so much for joining the RFA! Have a good evening. Talk to you later! Meow~"

I shook my head slightly before wishing him luck. Then when I glanced up I had already found myself at the apartment door. Was I already here? Wow time had flown.

I entered the code and stepped inside. There I sat down at the table and pulled out my laptop and binder. I'd finish homework then I'd work on the details for the party. Just one thing at a time. That's all I had to do. My fingers picked up my pencil but it never hit the paper. Instead I looked up at the camera. I had only known the RFA for a few simple days. Yet they had already become apart of my everyday routine. I couldn't let them down. I couldn't and I wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the apartment and made my way over to my normal spot on the table. I had too much to do and so little time. Immediately I pulled out my computer and notepad. I played my music to help me concentrate as I scrolled through the emails. So many. Why did there have to be so many! This party was on the weight of my shoulders. I didn't have room to mess up.

As time passed the more messy everything became. My notes from all the research I had done was sprawled apart on the table and floor, mixed in with my homework. Math problems laced together with bullet points of everything I had studied to make sure I had replied correctly to all the emails. These were our guests. This simple conversation was what dictated whether or not they'd come. Rika's parties had been amazing. Though the group said to just try my hardest I couldn't help but feel like I had high expectations to exceed. Still, I had finals coming up. I couldn't slack on my studies either.

Time passed quickly. I'd respond to a handful of emails before going to finish a section of homework only to go back. I rubbed at my eyes as the burned from looking at the computer screen. I had never worn glasses but I felt that I'd need them once I was done planning for this blasted party. Where did I even start? I needed to find a place willing to hold a party on such a big scale then a place to cater. Then what about decorations? It couldn't be bland, no one would want to stay. Did I need a wow factor? Most likely. But where did I start?

I sighed and pushed the chair back as I stood. Food. I needed food.

* * *

POV Switch

I sat down with a sigh. Nothing like a shower after a long day of work. It wasn't often I got a break so I knew I should enjoy it while I could.  
Subconsciously I logged on to check the cameras in the apartment. To my surprise I found Hyuna standing in the kitchen, making instant noodles. Was I seeing this right? Perhaps it was earlier than I thought. I checked my phone to see the time expecting it still be around six, the normal time she got there.

" It's eleven at night!" I gasped. She was never there that late. Ever.

While she was still fixing her dinner I zoomed in as well as I could on the paperwork. Math. Tons and tons of math as well as . . . notes? For food companies?

I watched, confused. She hummed softly to her song before making her way back to the table with food in hand. She had pulled her hair up into a ponytail revealing an assortments of blue, pink and purple highlights at the tips of her hair. She bit her lip as she focused on her screen. I tensed as I watched the motion then quickly shook my head. I couldn't focus on such things. Perhaps I could get ahead on my work.

So instead I turned my work in hopes to finish it so I'd have time to look for the hacker undisturbed. My fingers flew across my keyboard as I typed for a few hours. During that time frame I had grown so involved the my work that I didn't glance at the cameras once. I blinked, rubbing my eyes under my glasses. The growling of my stomach made me break my concentration on the spot. I wouldn't be able to work like this.

When I reached for a bag of chips my eyes couldn't help but settle on the screen. There Hyuna sat, leaning on her elbow as she worked. The exhaust showed on her face. Yet she still worked. So I did as well.

The next time I looked back at the screen I had expected for her to be gone. It was 2:30 in the morning and she sat, her head on the table as she slept. Her pencil laid under her delicate hands, It seemed like the mess had only gotten worse and her music playlist had ended. There was nothing expect for the sound of the ac in the dead of night. As I pulled back my headphones Hyuna stirred, making me freeze. Then I had to remind myself that I could hear her, not the other way around. She'd be sore in the morning if she slept like that. If only I was able to lay her down . . .  
I shook my head again. No. I had already told myself that I couldn't think like that. Besides, she'd end up getting hurt if she got to close. That was the one thing I'd never let her do.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Switch

I jolted awake in fright as an alarm bursted in my ear. Half asleep, I rummaged through my mess of papers until I managed to find my phone. I clicked to open my phone and was directly take to the RFA app. I began to feel my hand tremble as I looked at the messages as they spammed my phone. The username, unknown, and their last message-

[ I'm going to corrupt you.]

* * *

After that I couldn't find myself to go back to bed. I had only fallen asleep for a few hours and the numbers of 3:24 on the clock mocked me. After the messages I grabbed a knife and made my way around the apartment. I paused when I came to the bedroom. I expected to be hit with the smell of Rika's perfume when instead I smelt nothing but dust. I hesitantly stepped inside, checking every I suspected someone would be able to hide. The covers of the bed were cold on my fingers as I checked underneath. Oh how sleeping in a bed felt wonderful. Still, I refused to sleep in hers. I just couldn't bring myself to.

I moved back into the hallway and shut the door behind me. That was it. I had checked every room and not another soul was in sight. When I was back in the living room I pulled back the curtains. The view was gorgeous. The city was beginning to wake up and I imagined peak of the sunrise as it started. Perhaps I'd stay up and watch it. There was no way I could go back to sleep anyways.

Instead I turned my attention to the papers sprawled around me. Numbers. Nothing but numbers. I'd have to call them all in hopes to find what I needed for the party. I'd have to wait before I could call any of them. So instead I reached for my phone. Normally one of the members were on at this time.

[ Kira! Didn't you hear a strange alarm?] Yoosung asked. I relaxed slightly. So I wasn't the only one.

[ I did get some weird messages.]

[ Messages? I didn't get any messages.]

My heart started to race again. I was just thinking about this too much. It was just someone playing a prank is all.

[ I'll make sure to tell Seven.]

[ Thank you! I'm returning to the world of LOLOL. My guild members are going to be mad at me for leaving so randomly. See you later!]

My phone fell onto my chest and I laid my head back. That's the second time now. Surely if it was a prank they would have been over it by now. It had to have been something else. My phone vibrated again. I took a shaky breath and looked at the screen. A message from Jaehee showed up. I was safe.

[ Did you see any weird messages?] I asked.

[ Messages? No just some obnoxious alarm.] She started, [ Did you see what Seven said about the cat business?]

It seemed that Seven could have sensed someone mentioning him in the conversation and signed in. I jokingly warned him to run and he responded to Jaehee with a simple meow.

[ It seems that he doesn't speak human.] I stated. He responded with more meows.

[ So you're a cat.] She said slowly.

[Ya]

[Shouldn't cats that age **be neutered**?]

There was a small pause before he responded.

[ I apologize. I made a grave mistake.]

I could practically imagine him mumbling it out of fear.

[...you should have just stayed quiet.]

Part of my fear was slightly forgotten after watching their antics. In fact I had almost forgotten all about it until Seven had brought it up himself.

[ There was a bug!]

I laughed nervously to myself, my skin getting goosebumps. _I'm going to corrupt you._ Hopefully a bug was all it was. Seeing how light hearted and easy going Seven was being about the situation I forced myself to stay calm. Instead of focusing on the messages I had received early I tried to keep my attention on messing around with Seven in hopes to keep the situation light.

[We must destroy our enemies!] He joked, [ Princess, I will be your knight in shining armor!]

I laughed at the thought of Seven bursting through the door of the apartment dressed in bulky armor, nearly falling over as he tried to walk over to me. That would have been something I would have paid to see.

[ You two make a great couple.]

My mouth suddenly went dry at Jaehee's comment. But before either Seven or myself could respond she switched the subject.

[ In this great messenger that I, the Great 707 invented, was hacked!]

[ It was hacked around the time Hyuna came into the RFA.]

[ But we were hacked again last night.]

[ What do you mean?]

[ Don't tell me that alarm and messages were sent by a hacker?] I asked.

[ I don't have clear evidence yet but I think that's the case . . .]

[ Does that mean someone is reading all of our messages?]

[ Nah, don't worry. That's not the case.]

[ Do you think it's the same person as Unknown?] I continued.

Jaehee agreed with me. [I can't help but think so.]

[ I'm sorry I haven't found anything it T.T But since it's very likely the hacker is after us do you think Jumin can share some of his security guards with us?]

[ I'll ask once it's morning. But what do we do about Hyuna?]

[ I . . . will have Seven's blessing!] I joked.

[ I will bestow a blessing on you . . . Hyuna . . .]

I rolled my eyes as I turned and began to pick up the mess around me. They continued on, saying that Seven would be keeping an eye on me 24/7 through the cameras with Vanderwood, his maid. Apparently was in the same position he was in so it would be alright. I sighed. It looks like I was going to have to spend more time at the apartment. I'd most likely have to finish and turn in my work from my computer in the mean time as well. Perhaps Eun would be willing to help find a way to figure out what went on in class. No that wouldn't work. I couldn't afford to miss so much class. I'd go to my day ones and figure something out for my later ones. I'd be around too many people for anything to happen during the day. I should be safe.

I sat back on my feet and scrolled through the messages to catch up on the conversation.

[ Jaehee, please tell Jumin about the guards. I will be back.]

[ I'll be waiting for you] The words slipped before I could catch them.

[ OMG We're reading each other's minds.]

[ You two are such a funny duo ^^]

With that Seven left the chat room and not to long after Jaehee left as well.

[ Please take care of yourself, especially considering the situation]

Her warning warmed my heart. I was glad to finally see her opening up to me. I took a deep breath and continued on cleaning up my mess. I knew with in that moment that I'd be safe. Still . . . I couldn't help but feel eyes burning holes into my back.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Switch

* * *

I couldn't focus. My work was out in front of me but I hadn't been able to finish a single ounce. After I found out that the messenger app had been bugged I tightened the security on it. Jaehee had managed to talk to Jumin about the guards. Right now they all had their own. All except for Hyuna and myself. She had called me over the whole situation. I reassured her that I'd keep her safe and keep a close eye on her. She let out a light laugh in response and told me that she didn't doubt me in the slightest. However that left the problem of her schooling.

It took a lot for me to give her the okay to go to class but I knew it wasn't right for her to miss out on her education. Not when she was so close to finally being done. So we came to the conclusion that she should be able to go to her day classes without any problems but she'd miss her night classes, which she said she didn't mind since there was only one.

My knee bounced as I constantly looked back and forth between my monitor that showed my work and the one that held the camera's to the apartment. She wouldn't be home until another few hours. In my heart I knew she was okay and safe. But I still couldn't help but worry if the hacker had snatched her up.  
This wouldn't be able to work. I needed to focus on catching the hacker before I could do any work. I knew in the back of my mind what the risks were if I didn't finish the client's work but it was a chance I was willing to take.

* * *

The entire time I tried to think of Hyuna's voice. It irritated me that I couldn't bring myself to remember it, which was so unlike me. I could always remember things like that no matter who the person.

" Hello? Seven?"

I fell into my defeat and had called her.

" I just tried to remember your voice while working and I couldn't. It was super weird since I have super good memory so I called you." I started. " It's back in my brain now that I've heard it . . . why couldn't I remember it before?"  
" Perhaps its all the Doctor Pepper you keep drinking." She teased.

" I feel like I can work again. Hearing your voice makes me want to take you to the space station."

" Space station?" She asked. I froze, realizing what I had said. Where in the world did that come from!  
" Oh, I have lots of work to do so I need to hang up."

" Wait Seven-" I stayed quiet. I could hear the door open through the phone and turned my attention to the cameras. Hyuna waddled her way inside with her arms full.  
" You said that you couldn't remember my voice right?" She continued as she stood in front of the camera and smiled up at me. " Then I'll make sure I'll talk to you through here, that way you won't forget again."

" But I can't respond."

" That's okay. You said you felt like you could work again cause of it right? Then I'll make sure to keep talking to you so then you have the drive to finish your work and hopefully get some good sleep."

I smiled softly to myself. I don't think I had ever met someone as kind as her in my life.

" I have to get going now." I repeated softly. I watched her eyes soften as she continued to look at the camera.

" Good luck God Seven."

And with that I hung up.

* * *

I soon found out that Hyuna was a woman of her word. In the morning she'd wish me a good morning and a good night before she went to bed. When she came home she'd vent about class or how much she had to study. Of course she didn't constantly talk to me. It seemed like she always knew when to do it. Whenever I'd start slacking or getting distraction I'd hear her from the cameras and the sound of her voice would cheer me on.

As far as the hacker I had come up with some ideas but no concrete was going on? I was never like this. I would have easily been able to catch the hacker before. Was I that distracted or was there possibility that this 'unknown' may actually be a challenge for me? I'd have to crack down and dig deeper.

" Zero Seven."  
My face wrinkled into a frown at the sound of Ms. Vanderwood's voice. That was the tone she used just before she'd lecture me.

" I know I know, work. Focus on work." I sighed without looking back.

" I don't think you understand how extreme our clients will react if their work is not done. We can only postpone for so long."

" I'll get it done no need to worry." I finally turned and flashed her a grin. She simply looked at me before turning and disappearing again. I had to protect the RFA first before anything else.

" Hey Seven."

Hyuna's voice made me turn my head. She stood in the hallway, waiting patiently as she gave me time to look.

" Here, just for you." She rose her arms up and made a heart. I buried back into my hoodie, my face turning hot. What she meant by it I wasn't sure. However I was sure that I felt like I just wanted to sink back into my seat and disappear. Maybe I could invent something that could let me do that.

* * *

I hope you guys like it, please let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

POV Switch

* * *

I stared down at my phone in shock. I had gotten an alarm for a new email and I went to check it, assuming it was another guest. Only it wasn't, in fact it was far from one.

Beside me Eun glanced down at my screen and her brows furred.

" What in the world?" She whispered. I was just as shocked as she sound. The design of a mint-green eye stared up at me. _"Join us in paradise."_ I nearly scoffed at the thought of it. My mind raced as I thought of just who it could be exactly. Nothing came to mind besides the hacker that had been after us this entire time. This was getting more dangerous than I expected. These people were persistent and by the looks of it, wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted. Whatever that was. My stomach churned as I continued to stare down at it. Something screamed at me to go back to apartment and I nearly listened to it.  
" Go," Eun mumbled. " I've got you."

My shoulders instantly eased and I graced her with a smile. " I owe you one."

She playfully rolled her eyes, focusing back on taking notes. Without wasting any time I packed my things and silently out the front door. I checked my phone for any messages from Seven. None so far, but that could have meant that he just hadn't seen the email yet. Just thinking of the logo left a sour taste on my tongue. It seemed we finally had some sort of a lead. Though I doubted it would get us any closer to the hacker.

For now I'd have to continue to put my trust in Seven and focus on the party.

* * *

A few days had passed since the email had been sent out and I found myself sticking to the apartment more and more. I knew that if I was there Seven could keep an eye on my should anything happen. The thought of it seemed to put me ease.

Instead I was scrolling for a few decorations for the party. The theme I decided with would be a masquerade. Something that people always dreamt of attending at least once in their life, or at least that's how it was for me. I could make it elegant and tasteful. Something that would take people's breaths away. However I was limited to how much I could get since my budget was the size of my wallet. I sighed at the thought of buying a dress. I still had yet to go looking for one of those as well . . .

I sat back in the chair and thought. What would I like to wear? I was the host after all. Or perhaps maybe I should just stick to a dress suit to stand out. After all I needed to take this professionally. This was for charity, as long as we raised enough money then that's all that mattered.

Then suddenly my phone began to vibrate.

" Hello? Thank god you picked up. Just stay there."

" Whoa, wait, hold on a second. Seven what's going on?" I asked carefully.

" The security system got hacked. I don't know what the hell's going on . . . I knew something bad was going to happen. Things are bad right now . . .God . . .Just don't move and wait for me there."

My heart started to race. Normally Seven was so well at staying calm, to hear him like this rattled me to the bone.  
" Seven please explain what's going on."

" Regardless of what's going on, I'll make sure to protect you. I'm sorry. This is all because of me, I . . . I couldn't be perfect. I got so distracted and I couldn't do all the work! I don't even have time to be saying this, I'll be there right now. You have to be safe. You have to, please. Please don't get hurt!"

" Seven wait!"

It was too late, he had already hung up. I sighed as I looked down at the blank screen on my phone. Then I heard a tap.

My head whirled around instantly. I could have sworn I had heard something. I shook my head at the thought. No, I was just imagining things. I was just startled by his call that's all. This was all a joke of his that he loved to play. That was a lie too. Seven would never joke about something so serious. And his voice . . . It's was drenched in worry. Never before had I ever heard him use that tone before. I just had to do as he said then he'd explain everything when he got here.

Then a crash echoed in my ears. Instantly I covered my head before peaking back. When I turned to check what happened my entire body froze. The body groaned as they stood, dusting the glass off of them. Before they had the chance to see me I darted behind the couch and hid.

" More noisy than I would have liked." They complained, " Oh well. Now to find the girl."  
My heart beat thumped in my ears as I dared to steal a glance. He stood, around the same height as Seven, perhaps a little shorter. His hair snow white with the tips red. I watched his eyes scan the room, the bright teal color nearly hypnotizing me almost as much as it was scaring me. He stepped forward without another word. The sound of his boots hitting the floor echoed against the silence. Then he stopped at my computer.

He nonchalantly leaned over and scrolled through. It took all I had not to reach out and slam it shut. Though his mask covered his mouth and nose I could hear the smile in his voice.

" I know you're here." He announced boldly. Tearing my gaze from him, I scurried down to the other side of the couch. There I peered out again. He turned, revealing a tattoo on his arm. The same design as the Mint Eye email I had gotten earlier. So this was him. This was who we were after.

" You can't hide forever." He continued as he waited patiently. He paused for a moment then turned towards the hallway. Just as he turned I reached for a shard of broken glass. The edges pierced into my skin but I only grabbed it tighter. It seemed to be the only thing keeping me sane at the moment.

Once his back was to me I charged, wrapping my arm around his neck and holding the shard up to him. He gasped as his hands shot up to my arm. Only I didn't have any plans of letting go.  
" Who are you." I growled as I held him close. My arm trembled as it fought against him.

" Take a guess." He snapped as he fought to stand up straight. Since I was shorter I had been pulling back and down when I had wrapped my arm around him. Surely it wasn't a comfortable position to be in.

" You're him aren't you? The hacker who's been after us?"

" So she's smart. I'm the one who led you here as well as sent the email. What do you think? It's an invitation to our paradise. One filled with hopes and dreams unlike the RFA which is nothing but lies."

" What are you talking about?"

" I'll explain when we get there."

" I'm not going anywhere!"

" Stubborn. Why don't you come with me before things get to hostile?"

I nearly spat at his words.

" I'm not going."

I bit back a gasp of pain as my back slammed into the wall. His weight was overbearing, crushing me easily. The hit had been short and simple but it had been enough to take my breath away. He ripped my arm away before turning and pulling the glass from my hand, tossing it as far away as possible. The blood slithered down my palm to my finger where it finally dripped to the floor. I readied to put up a fight when the door slammed open. The hacker and I both looked towards that direction. He growled in annoyance then quickly reached for me. His arm was snug against my throat. Not enough to hurt but enough to be a warning.

" Hyuna!"

Seven rounded the corner before skidding to a stop in his tracks. His entire body went stiff at the sight before him. Then he pressed his lips in a thin line.

" Let her go." He demanded. Gone was the shocked look on his face. His eyes glared heavily into the man behind me, any once of kindness gone from his face. The tone of his voice sent shivers down my spine. And I had thought he sounded scary on the phone earlier . . .

" Shit why are you here! I thought I put you through enough pain."

" First, why don't you let go of the lady over there?" He suggested, trying to ease his tone.

" Even now, all you do is just ruin my life."

Seven's face contorted with confusion. " You know me?"

I could feel the vibrations through his chest as the hacker chuckled behind me.

" You probably don't know, I'm sure you've forgotten all about me."

I could hear the hurt in his voice. The hacker carefully shifted so he was able to reach for his mask. It seemed to take forever for him to pull it off. But when he did there were two things I could never forget. The silence and the look on Seven's face.


	7. Chapter 7

(First I want to say that for some reason, all of my data was washed from the game even though I haven't done anything to abuse the game. It swiped everything including the ability to do the deep route T.T I managed to make it to day 12 so now I'm going off of memory. Please bare with me ^^; )

Silence. Nothing but dead silence. That's all there was for the longest time. I watched Seven's eyes as he tried to process everything that was happening before him. Meanwhile I could feel the hacker's heart pounding through his chest and on my back. He was just as nervous.

" Saeran . . . What happened?" He asked softly.

" Don't say that name! Don't you dare!" He growled, his grip tightening slightly around my neck. I bit my lip and managed to hold back in my yelp. Only this time I couldn't help but pull down on his arm. Seven noticed and took a step forward before he quickly caught himself. I could almost feel the sparkle dash across Saeran's eyes.

" Let's just talk about this, please? Let Hyuna go, she has nothing to do with this."

" You misunderstand, I'm the one who brought her here. She's mine."

" There's no reason to get her involved of this. Don't do anything to hurt her because of me."

Saeran tilted his head in curiosity.

" Do you have feelings for her or something?"

Seven licked his lips as he chose his words carefully. " Even if I do, it's useless."  
A part of me shattered while the rest of me was too numb to feel anything. I didn't have the time to focus on something like this.

" Saeran listen to me, you need to leave. The system is recognizing you as an intruder." He urged breathing starting to become harsh. I let out a small gasp as he tightened his grip even more. I couldn't resist fighting any more. I took a coughed as I yanked down on his arm around my neck leaving it to tingle from his touch.

" Don't fight. You don't want him to see anything inappropriate do you?" He warned to me with his voice low in my ear. Seven called out my name and my eyes shifted over to him. When our eyes locked I hit by a wave of emotions. All the anger, worry and confusion he was drowning in within that moment. He didn't want me to fight.

" You need to leave before it's too late. If you don't we will all be killed."

Saeran took a step back out of hesitation as he second guessed on what to do. Then I took the chance while I could. While he was distracted I rammed my elbow into his stomach.

" Shit!"

He let go of me and immediately disappeared out the front door and out of our sight. I gasped for air as my knees buckle underneath me as I stumbled away.

" Hyuna are you okay?" Seven rushed as he caught me. I nodded wordlessly as my hand reached for my throat. All my adrenaline began to slow down and my mind began to focus on the throbbing around my throat and palm. The fear I had pushed aside slowly settled in making me use every ounce of strength I had not to let it over come me.

" Hyuna." He quickly clasped both sides of my face, forcing me to look at him. I looked up him and it seemed liked all my fear swept away.

" You're okay now. I promise." He reassured me. I nodded silently again. His hands were cold but their touch was warm. They seemed to caress my cheeks perfectly, it took all I had not to nuzzle into them. Instead I swallowed my urge and finally opened my mouth to speak.

" I know. I trust you."

His hand tensed under mine as he gently pulled away, leaving my cheeks cold. Then his eyes went wide.

" Your hand!"

I glanced down and noticed the blood covering my palm. He turned and rushed me to the kitchen, holding my hand over the sink.  
" Seven it's okay, it's my fault. It's not as bad as it looks." I lied.

He didn't seem to register my words and instead cursed as he rummaged under the sink. Then he finally managed to find the first aid kit. He quickly rinsed my hand to get rid of all the blood. A cut skimmed across the top of my palm. Both of us let our shoulders fall in relief. It wasn't nearly as bad as we expected at all. The cut was shallow and would heal with in a few days. Still, I don't think that mattered to him.

It was quiet again as he ripped open a packet of salve and began to rub in on my hand. I winced at the burn but he held firm.

" I'm sorry." He murmured. Although I was sure that he was apologize for more than just the burn. From there he took a bandage and wrapped it securely. I felt as if all his emotions were gone. Like he was just hollow inside.

" You should call the others. I'll find someone to fix the window before working on the security system."

I nodded silently and stood there holding my hand. He waited for a few breaths he turned and left me where I was standing. I turned and watched him walking away. My heart couldn't help but shatter at the sight. I longed to go after him, to chase him down and call out to him. I wanted to say those same words that he had said to me, that he was okay now. I promised. Instead I bit my tongue and stayed still.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat leaning against the wall in the hall. Why I had decided to sit here I wasn't sure. It was just something that I felt would keep me at ease. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the wall. My hand still throbbed and my cheeks still burned where Seven had touched. Despite everything that happened he had yet to say another word to me. Still, it was as if I could sense him through the walls and barriers.

[Hyuna! Are you okay!]

I looked down at my phone and saw Yoosung and Zen messaging me immediately.

[ Yes, I'm fine.]

Not entirely the truth. Then at the bottom I had seen that Seven had logged in. I naturally turned my head to look down at the end of the hallway. I could see parts of his equipment peeking around the corner and part or his arm. If I sat at the table I'd be able to see him perfectly. Yet here I was, sitting in this damn hallway alone.

[ It's the same hacker that sent that weird alert, the one who led Hyuna to the apartment.] He continued to explain. I gripped my phone tighter as I read the messages. When he first told me that the hacker had been his twin brother I was frozen to the core. I could only imagine how he felt to known that his own sibling, who he had thought had been protecting, turned against him. Still, I swore that I'd stay silent about it and not tell anyone who he was.

[ Can't you just give me the hacker's address? We can send Jumin's bodyguards down there with us I'm sure we could beat up just about anyone.] Zen urged.

[ I don't think that's a good idea Zen.] I replied.

[ Yea, she's right. We have to be careful just like you said earlier.] Seven continued. I could feel Zen think on the other side of the phone before agreeing.

[ Alright, just make sure you're a good bodyguard to Hyuna while you're there. You better be by her side 24/7!]

[ I plan to.]

[ I trust Seven, I know he will keep me safe.]

I could see Seven tense down the hall. Then he gently put the phone down before reaching for something else. Zen continued on talking, cheery and trusting. Of course he wouldn't be able to tell that there was tension between the two of us. I'm sure he wouldn't even be able to imagine it. Shoot even I didn't ever think that something like this would happen. Seven and I always got along so well, to think that we were barely exchanging two words was something I never thought would have happened.

[ I have to go shower. Be back later.]

[ Thank you for everything, Seven.]

To think I didn't even have the courage to walk down the hall and say the words to his face. What was I scared of? It was just a simple thanks. What was I to be scared of? It wasn't like he could get mad. . . No. It was more like I was scared that he wouldn't say a thing.

[ No, don't thank me. I'm just doing what I was suppose to. I feel bad for putting you in danger.]

Oh Seven.

[ Then hurry and shower then get back to her side!]

[ I will.]

I watched his username disappear from the chat. Then it seemed that the realization Seven and I were alone in the same apartment hit Zen. I felt the corner of my lips turn up as I read his messages. He kept telling himself that Seven would never do that, that he wasn't that type of man and had pure intentions. I covered my mouth to hide my laughter as I watched him practically go hysterical before me.

[ Nothing will happen ^^;;; I trust Seven.]

[ Yeah . . . keep that trust. Hallelujah. Tell Seven not to disappoint me. Jesus Christ I should go. I need to clear my head and think of everything Seven has done. If I stay I'll only think of inappropriate thoughts. Remember Hyuna, all men are wolves!]

I restrained another laugh then I heard footsteps from down the hall way. My head snapped up and I immediately caught sight Seven as he shuffled down the hall. His head hung slightly, hands in his pockets and his eyes glued to the floor. Then he caught sight of my feet as they rested against the other wall and stopped. His eyes shifted to me and his mouth opened in the slightest, like he wanted to say something. Then he quickly shut it and turned his head as he swallowed it back. I could have sworn he had been trembling where he stood. It was as if he were just like a lost puppy who was scared of getting kicked. I dropped my gaze and pulled my feet back for him to pass.

He silently stepped around me. As he passed it was like I was drowned in something. I was drowned in _him._ Of his presence, the memories of his laughs, his jokes, of his stupid pictures of him dressed as his maid, of the nervous chuckle he'd get when he was embarrassed. Of everything about him. It was as if I knew every detail about him. The way he'd stand, the way he walked, the way he'd fur his brows when he was concentrating. It was like I knew him inside out.

Before I knew it I had reached out to him and caught his wrist in my hand. He whirled around, his eyes wide. The feeling of his skin was still the way I remembered it. The tip of his jacket grazed my fingers. I had been right. He was trembling underneath my very touch. But from what? Fear? Anger? Confusion? If I hugged him would I be able to make everything less overwhelming for him?

" Hyuna."

His voice broke my train of thought. I realized I had still been holding his wrist without saying a word. The way he said my name sent me spiraling. The cheeriness he'd use whenever he called me was gone. It sounded soft. Almost broken in a way. Without saying another word I let go. He stayed still for a moment longer before turning.

" I promise I'll be fast. Please be careful while I'm gone, the door is locked and the window is fixed. No one should be able to get inside."

I just nodded. I could see him bite the inside of his lip before continuing down to the bathroom. All I could do was sink back against my feet and wonder. Just how could I fix this?


	9. Chapter 9

POV Switch

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I knew in my mind that it was best to be cold to her while I had the chance. Anything to keep her far away. I missed talking to her terribly. I wanted to act like how we would on the messenger, spending time messing around and being silly. Those times were the only thing that would reset my focus to continue on with work. During the entire drive over I felt as if I couldn't drive fast enough. I thought I'd be okay being here with her. That once I saw her I could act like how I did on the chat. I was terribly wrong.

She was so much more than her picture on the messenger made her out to be. The entire time she was in Saeran's arms I couldn't breath. I was torn, wanting to save Saeran and her both. But my mind wasn't able to handle thinking about both, nor could my heart. When she managed to rip away from Saeran's grip and was in my arms I knew I wouldn't be able to act the same. My heart had pounded with her against me. I had known in the back of my mind that I had fallen for her over the chat but I didn't want to admit it. Now there was no denying it. There was also no denying the fact that she was in danger because of me either.

Afterward I finished she decided that she'd take a shower herself. Meanwhile I busied myself with securing the system. What had happened earlier today had been close. Way too close. Knowing Saeran he wasn't about to give up either. I'd have to find him and when I did I'd force him to sit down and talk to me. Whatever happened while I was gone . . . it was all because of Rika and V. He'd be the next person I'd aim to talk to.

Then I heard scream.

Immediately I was on my feet and racing down the hall.

" Hyuna what's wrong!" I demanded as I swung the door open. She shrieked at the sight of me and I quickly realized just what I had exactly done. I whipped around and covered my eyes, my cheeks a bright, glowing red.

" I-I heard you scream. I was worried something happened to you." I explained quickly. I heard her reach for a towel, quickly wrapping it around herself.

" A spider fell in front of me. I just got frightened is all. I'm sorry."

I swallowed harshly. " It's alright. Where is it? I can get it for you."

" It's in front of the shower."

I tried my hardest not to catch sight of her as I reached for some toilet paper and grabbed the spider before it could manage to scurry away. The air suddenly became thick and heavy. I quickly began to grow hot under my jacket and the scent of her overwhelmed me. Once I managed to grab it I myself scurried out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me. There I stopped to lean against the door and took a deep breath. What in the world was I going to do now?

* * *

Afterwards I sat working on the system while Hyuna sat at the table on her computer. The towel sat around her neck and her cheeks were permanently stained red. Neither of us said a word. Only this time it wasn't because I was trying to avoid her. It was because we were both too embarrassed to say a thing. I sighed and resisted the urge to bang my head against the wall. I knew I'd have to talk to her eventually. But right now I couldn't find the courage to.

As I continued to work I'd steal glances at her from time to time. Papers began to slowly spread out all over the place as time passed. I couldn't stop myself from trying to steal a glance. What was this? It was all for the party?

I looked back up at her knowing she was much too concentrated to even notice. She had been sitting at the table for hours now and it was late into the night. When the sun set neither of us dared to move to turn on the lights. So instead we ended up sitting in the dark with nothing but our computer screens to give off light. I raised my hands high above my head as I stretched. I dared to look over at her again only to find her gone. No, she wasn't gone. She was still there, I could see her hand on the side of the computer screen. I pulled back my headphones and hesitantly stood. If she caught me then I'd think of an excuse.

I stepped carefully through her maze of papers, coming across a mixture of papers varying from school work to work for the party. When I was I finally able to see past her computer I found her there fast asleep. When I checked the time it was two in the morning, working its way to three. She shouldn't be sleeping here, she'd wake up sore.

My mind flashed to the first time I had seen her asleep at the desk. I had thought the same thing then too only wishing I had been there to lay her down. I bit my lip as I rubbed the back of my neck. I should have known to be careful what I wished for.

Hesitantly, I checked to make sure she was completely asleep. Then I laid her against my chest before lifting her up into my arms. The smell of shampoo and soap radiated off of her. Instead I focused on making my way to the couch. As gently I could I laid her down, pulling her towel off her neck and lay her head softly against a pillow. She'd freeze with her hair still damp. So I shedded off my jacket, laying it on top of her. Hyuna shivered slightly then pulled my jacket closer the moment it touched her. When she brought the hood up to cover her mouth her brows furred slightly for a moment before she seemed to recognize who's it was. Then her face relaxed, almost as if she smiled, before nuzzling into it further.

I looked over at my equipment. The tiredness settled heavy in my eyes. I hadn't slept well in days, if you'd even consider it sleep. I had fixed the system and now that the agency couldn't find me, I had no work. One thing that I didn't dare to think about at the moment. Perhaps it would be okay if I let myself catch up on my rest. There was no possible way for someone to break into the apartment. Even if they did somehow managed to, I'd hear them before they even had a chance to lay a hand on Hyuna.

I laid down on the floor beside the couch, taking the extra pillow with me. From there I peered up at her figure above me, the light from the computer allowing me to see her. I could see the soft rise and fall of her chest. Though I couldn't see her face I was sure she had the most peaceful expression that could make me go weak. I pushed the thought from my head and shifted into a comfortable position. My mind remembered how she clung to my jacket. I was sure that I was reading too much into it but the thought of her doing it warmed my heart. As long as she was beside me, then I'd be happy.


	10. Chapter 10

POV Switch

I opened my eyes as the sun poured into the room. I shifted with a groan in agitation, wanting to go back to sleep, when I realized I was no longer at the desk. I sat up and looked around in confusion making something fall off in the process. When I looked down at it I found Seven's jacket laying comfortably in my lap. Had he . . . had he done this?

I quickly glanced around for him, only to find him asleep beside the couch. The peaceful look on his face made me smile. To think that he still put me first before himself was enough to warm my heart. I laid back down and reached for him. My fingers gently brushed against his cheek and brushed back his hair. Though I wanted to stay there and do that forever I forced myself to withdraw and stand. From there I just the curtains to block out the sun. The room grew dark again and I glanced back at him. He laid there, still fast asleep.

Laying his jacket back down on him I dared to reach forward. My hand slipped under his head and lifted it up as softly as I could. With a shaky hand I carefully slipped his glasses off before resting his head back on the pillow. I folded them and placed them on the couch above him so he could see them once he woke up. With them off I could see the bags that had begun to form under his eyes. I would let him sleep as long as he wanted to. He deserved it. No, he needed it.

From there I returned to sitting at my spot on the table and glared down at my homework I had yet to finish. With a sigh I plugged in my headphones and started to work.

* * *

POV Switch

I sat up, running my hand through my hair. I squinted in hopes to see better with my blurred vision. There on the couch I spotted the yellow blob of my glasses. Somehow I managed to put them on. Once I could see I instantly looked for Hyuna. My heart leaped at the sight of her gone. I whipped my head around only to find her sitting at the table. A sense of anger and relief mixed together. Relief she was fine and anger that I had gotten so worried.

I stood and began to make my way over to my computer. It was already the afternoon!

" You're awake." She started as she pulled her headphones back. " Sleep well?"

I hurt my heart to see her smile. Simply because I knew what I was about to say would make it disappear.

" How can you stay so calm? Ever since I showed up you've been talking to me, aren't you scared there's a bomb here?"

I saw her pause and bite the inside of her lip. She knew exactly what I was talking about. The moment that it slipped that the security system was a bomb everyone's opinions on the matter changed.

" I'm not scared if you're here with me."

" It's good that you're not anxious but please be more aware of the situation. Aren't you suppose angry with me? I'm so angry at myself, why aren't you mad at me?"

" If it weren't for you then I would have been kidnapped."

I groaned in frustration. " I wish none of this happened. That bomb, you joining the organization." My voice faded out. " I'm going to do what I can now. So you do what you can too. Just stay still and safe. I'm going to put my headphones on and work now. So don't bother me."

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her shoulders fall slightly at my words.

" Seven, why the headphones? Why are you avoiding me?" She asked softly. I hesitated then I reached for my headphones.

" Requesting satellite . . . code is G2XO."

* * *

POV Switch

I waited patiently for the elevator, the grocery bag growing heavy in my hands. I had to step away. After what Seven said I couldn't think straight. To the point where I'd look at my homework and would be stuck on a problem for the longest time. One that I should have been able to get easily. Still, I couldn't help but worry for him. After my call with Zen I realized he had been right. He had told me Seven was most likely a man who push away simply because they wouldn't admit they were in love or because they thought they were protecting everyone. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know how to feel.

My phone rang in my coat pocket. As soon as I answered the person on the other line rushed to speak.

" Are you okay? Where did you go on your on? You were so quiet I thought you were asleep, I had to check to see that you left. I can't believe I hadn't noticed. What if something had happened?"

" I tried to get your attention but you didn't answer. Plus I didn't want to break your concentration." I responded. Damn this elevator was taking forever.

" If you were frustrated staying inside you should have taken my headphones off and made me listen . . . Are you mad that I was ignoring you? Someone could have been waiting outside to kidnap you."  
" Seven-" I interrupted, " I'm okay."

I heard him take a deep breath.

" Where are you now?"  
" I'm waiting for the elevator."  
" Why did you leave?"

I tightened my grip on the bag and took a shaky breath. " I went to get you some Honey Buddha Chips but the store didn't have any."

" You don't need to worry about me. I told you to just leave me alone to work, why didn't you listen."

The door finally opened and I stepped inside. _Because I love you_. The words sat on my lips but I couldn't bring myself to say them. I was too much of a coward to.

" Because I'm stubborn." I joked.

" Hurry back inside. If you're hungry there's a sandwich in the fridge. I made it but I can't vouch for the taste, it'll fill you up."

I felt my heart flutter slightly.  
" Seven," I paused slightly. " Did you make it for me?"

" No, I just made too many. I didn't have the time to care about how it looks so it's sloppy. There's tuna, ham and egg so pick what you want." Then he quickly added," I just really wanted all three sandwiches but couldn't eat them all. So don't take it the wrong way. I can't focus until you're back so . . . please hurry."

I smiled weakly to myself.  
" I will."

Then I hung up. He had told me not to take it the wrong way but there was still a childish side of me that couldn't help but hope he was just too shy to admit.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews and follows. I hope you are enjoying it ^.^ As far as they characters and stuff I am basing Seven and part of my character off of how they are in the game but I'm adding my own characteristics to Hyuna. I hope that clears some things up. You may even recognize some of the conversations ^.^ Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. I'll have more out soon! Love you all


	11. Chapter 11

I looked down at Seven in slightly frustration. I had been trying to get him to eat and he refused to. I began to look around, my eyes going over his equipment. Off in the corner I spotted a book with a floppy disk. I picked it up in my hands and surveyed it. I hadn't seen a floppy disk in so long. Then it was plucked out of my hands.

" What are you doing?" He snapped. " God sometimes I don't know if you're lighthearted or dumb."

I scowled up at him.

" I could say the same to you Luciel." I snipped back. His eyes narrowed but he pushed my comment to the side.  
" Listen to me. You don't have to be polite to me. You can yell at me, hate me, be mad at me. But don't ever try to know more about the work I do or the things I've brought. People who are curious thinking it's okay really make me tired. They don't know how dangerous I am and try to approach me thinking it's okay. They try to open up around me, just like you, when they don't even have the ability to handle what's inside. I may have to spell it out for you but I don't want to get close to you at all. We can't be anything. Friends, family, nothing. I don't care what happens as long as you're safe, normal and alive. It's useless to try. So please, until things are back to normal don't give me any attention."  
The room grew deathly still. It was so silent that I could hear the sound of traffic from down below. I felt my stomach began to burn as it churned at his words. I bit back my anger and quietly stood. I could feel his eyes follow me as I silently dusted myself off. Then my eyes locked with his. My heart hammered against my chest, ready to explode from all the emotions that had begun to swell. If he wanted to speak his mind then I was going to speak mine.

" If you're done, then I think it's my turn to say something. Seems fair no?" I saw him swallow nervously despite his even face. " When you say you're a genius I don't second guess you. When you say you're God Seven I don't second guess you on that either. However, underneath that genius and god is a human because whether or not you want to admit it, that's what you are. And humans can't go through things alone. We think we can and we try when in the end it gets us no where. You're strong Luciel. Both mentally and physically, my lord you're just amazing in general." I let out a light laugh to hide the sobs that wanted to escape underneath. " But you can't do things alone. You think you've put me in danger and you haven't. But if you continue trying to push me and the others away then you're going to get yourself hurt. In the end you'll only break our hearts if you get hurt and a broken heart is the most painful thing anyone can go through. Isn't that what you're trying to avoid? Us getting hurt?"

I stopped and looked up at him. He stood, quiet as could be. Although something told me that I shouldn't have expected anything else.  
" I'll get off my soapbox now, I've said too much." I began to turn to leave. " I'll be working on homework and stuff for the party like usual. But please, think about what I said. If leaving you be is what will help most then that's what I will do. Just remember we love you Seven."

 _More than you will ever realize._

* * *

POV Switch

I felt like I could punch a wall. That's how I truly felt. Hyuna's words struck a chord. They irritated me, pissed me off. Simply because they were all true. I stood and walked away from my equipment. I needed a break. I wouldn't get anything done with my head so fogged up.

" What do you mean you can't get ahold of them?" Hyuna's voice broke through the hall. " Eun how can we do this project without the rest of the damn group? I'm a engineer, you're business. How can we expect to make this fake business without the rest."

I hid behind the the wall and stayed hushed.

" Eun, I don't know what to do." She continued softly. Never had I heard her voice sound so broken. I shattered my heart just to hear it. I missed her happy laugh and her ridiculous jokes.

" I opened my dumb mouth. I think I really screwed up, I just don't know what to do. What if I my party isn't as good as Rika's? To be honest I have no idea what the hell I'm doing, I'm just trying my hardest." I dared to peer around the corner, just in time to see her wipe away a tear. " And Seven-"

She caught he bottom lip between her teeth.

" Oh dear god, Seven, where do I even start? Does he even know what he's done to me?"

Never before had I fallen so hard. I fell so hard that my heart slipped through my fingers and shattered right on the floor in front of me. My breathing became shaky and my body began to tremble. I didn't have the strength nor the courage to stay and listen. I had hurt her. She hated me. But isn't that what I wanted all along? I should have been happy. When instead both my mind and my body had become numb.

* * *

POV Switch

" And Seven-" I bit my lower lip to keep it from trembling. " Oh dear god, Seven, where do I even start? Does he know what he's done to me?"

Eun's voice was gentle as she responded.  
" What do you mean Hyuna? Has he hurt you? From what you've said I can't bring myself to believe that."

I cracked a lousy smile. " Oh no, he hasn't. In fact he's done the exact opposite."

She stayed hushed as I sniffled. I didn't want to say the words out loud, simply because if I did the reality of my feelings would hit me. But I knew I couldn't hide from them forever.  
" He's made me love him." My voice was no more than a rasp. " He's made me love him so much that it hurts."


	12. Chapter 12

POV Switch

I placed my phone far away from me. The anger was still rich in my veins from my argument with Yoosung and V. Never had I felt so betrayed. To think that V would suspect me to go through the apartment had shattered my heart. So he really didn't trust me after all despite all these years. The thought of it was only sent my emotions more into a downward spiral. Then Yoosung. . . oh Yoosung. Both he and Hyuna, they were so persistent. I knew he was heart broken when I told him was leaving forever. I knew that the rest of them would be too, but I already had made up my mind.

" Cheer up meow! You're with the person you like meow!"

I glared down at the robot cat as it tilted its head at me.

" Why is this on again?"  
" I turn on when I sense depression meow! You're with the person you like meow! You like meow! You like meow!"  
My cheeks grew red with embarrassment and frustration. At this rate the entire city would know.

" Damn it, shut up!"

Before I could stop myself I smacked it with my hand, sending it flying into the wall. Pieces crumbled to the floor one by one. Suddenly the room grew deathly quiet with nothing to hear except for my heart hammering in my ears. She hadn't said a thing, hadn't even made a noise. But I could still feel her presence. When I looked up Hyuna stood still in the doorway. I could still see how her eyes were still partly bloodshot however it seemed she had put more makeup on to hide the redness in her face. I licked my lips and turned back to the computer.

" I can try to fix it." She mumbled as she knelt by it and picked it up.

" Just leave it, it's useless anyways." I demanded without turning around. " Besides I'll be leaving soon anyways. It'll be best to forget about me."

" I know you're upset but-"  
" It's none of your business how I feel." I finally whirled around to face her. " It was all lie, can't you see that? The jokes, the pranks, the laughs. Nothing but a lie! Everything that surrounds me is only apart of a temporary life of 707. So stop thinking about me and focus on protecting yourself."

I watched her chest rise and fall as she took a deep breath. I was close to pushing her over the edge. I just had to go a little more then it would finally be done and over with.

" I can protect myself Seven."

I scoffed in annoyance. " You're underestimating your opponents. You're really going to be in danger with that attitude."

I had expected her to do a lot of things. Yell, shout, cry, curse. Anything except for what happened next.

When she didn't say anything I began to turn around, reaching for my headphones. I had thought I had finally won this on going battle. I had thought she'd call me the rudest thing she could think of before leaving. When instead her hands grabbed my jacket and yanked me around. I stumbled as she pulled me to my feet then slammed me against the wall. I didn't even have time to register what she had done.

As soon as my back slammed against the wall I felt something crush against my lips. It was soft, sweet, something I had been longing to taste. I clawed at the wall behind me seeing how it was the only thing that kept me in reality. She seemed to sense me fighting and took the challenge. Her hands slipped from my jacket, up my chest and behind my head where she tangled her fingers into my hair. I pushed back further into the wall in hopes to gain distance, making her growl softly in annoyance. She only pushed herself further against me. The heat began to close in on me and it took all my strength to keep my hands against the wall.

Hyuna broke apart and allowed us a few moments of breath before pushing her lips against mine once again. This time with more force. I couldn't hold back any longer. My hands flew to her hips and pulled her as close as possible. Perhaps it was a mistake but with in that moment I was willing to throw all my effort out the window.

Her lips were everything I had imagined. No, she was everything I imagined. She had her flaws, she had her temper, but my lord she had made go even more crazy for her than I realized. It was as if she had me drowning in her emotions. I could taste every inch of her emotions on her tongue. The fear, the hurt, the anger and . . . and the love.

She finally pulled back slowly, as if she was scared if she let go I'd disappear. I kept my eyes closed as she rested her forehead against mine, trying to slow my pounding heart and ragged breathing.

" Luciel." She called gently. I didn't respond. I couldn't do it. I could not fall for it.

" Luciel."

If she kept going then I wasn't sure if I could keep up my resistance.

" Please don't go." I could hear the tears in her voice. " Please."

My grip tightened on her hips and I knew. The wall around me had shattered once and for all. All thanks to stubborn woman before me.  
" I'll stay." I rasped breathlessly. My hands moved to cup her cheeks, her tears slipping down onto my hands. " I'll stay under one request. That you stay by my side."

She let out a light laugh as she smiled, nodding quickly. Soon afterwards I too felt my eyes began to burn. Could it be possible? Could it really be possible that I could live a life without having to forget everything in the past and finally have something to hold onto?


	13. Chapter 13

POV Switch

* * *

We both looked down at the drawer, unsure of what to say. We knew V had been hiding something in the drawer, that much was obvious. Hell we had even suspected we would even find what was before us. Still, to actually see it was another thing.

" Mint Eye." I mumbled. Seven gave a curt nod. I looked up at him and laid my hand on his back, rubbing gently. The taste of him was still heavy on my tongue. Something I hoped to cherish after all of this past.

" I'm going to head out to the head quarters at the sight of dawn." He started as he began to dig everything out. " Until then I'm digging through every corner of this apartment."

" I'm going with you." I demanded. He looked back at me. His face was shocked at first then he gave me a lopsided grin.

" I didn't expect anything different from you." He teased. I let my hand fall as I gave back a small smile in embarrassment. My heart fluttered at just a simple grin. I could only imagine what power he really had over me.

" I'll go tell the others. They will want to know."  
He nodded and I turned to walk out the room. Taking a deep breath. After I told the others I needed to call Eun. May god have mercy on me.

* * *

POV Switch

" You're what!" Eun shouted into the phone." Hyuna are you insane! You'll get killed!"  
" I've already made up my mind Eun. I promise I'll be safe." Hyuna reassured her softly. Eun stopped walking and held her head.

" You're god damn insane." She growled. The last thing she wanted to let her friend walk off into her own death.

" I promise I'll text you whenever I can."

Eun's heart pounded with fright. Hyuna would stay safe, she had to. Eun wouldn't let it end any other way.  
" Hey watch it!" She snapped as a figure shoved past her, knocking her groceries from her hand.

" I have to go get ready. I'll let you know when we leave."  
Eun's attention was distracted from her fallen groceries and back to her phone.

" Hyuna don't you dare hang up!"

But it was too late, her friend had hung up and was long gone. She sighed in frustration and slipped her phone back into her bag. Just her night.

" I'm sorry, did you say Hyuna?"

She scowled up and spotted a young man dressed in a suit, his dark eyes narrowing down at her.

" Jumin, how about you help her first." A young woman snapped back as she knelt and began to pick up the mess he made. " I'm sorry. It's just we've got a friend with the same name. We are quite worried for the situation they are in, it's stirred us all up."

As Eun took the bag from her hands she couldn't help but freeze.

" Does she have blonde hair? Stubborn, stuck in an apartment with a hacker?"  
The girl blinked as it registered in her head then she gasped, slightly covering her mouth with her hand.  
" Is his name Seven? Or known as Luciel Choi?" Eun continued to pushed. Jumin quickly grabbed her wrist and began to walk down the streets.  
" We've got to talk. Maybe you can help us." He explained as he practically dragged her. " Jaehee join us. Let the others know we may have found someone who can help."

* * *

POV Switch

[ Please be careful. Let us know when you get there.] Jaehee begged. I smiled down at the phone. To see how far we had come from since the day I first came truly made me happy.

[ I will.] I promised.

[ Oh and Hyuna?]

I waited patiently for her to continue.

[ Please take care of Luciel.]

I was slightly shocked at her words. However I could feel the love behind them. I stole a glance up at Luciel as he finished packing everything he needed. He seemed different now, as if he could finally breath. There was that look of hope in his eyes that hadn't been there before. I'd do anything to keep him like that.

[ I promise I will, with everything that I have.]

And with that I logged off. From there we began to heave everything down to his car. The entire walk there we stayed silent, listening to the noises of the city. We both knew that there was a high chance that this would be our last time here in town. There were no promises of what would happen so instead we relished what time we had left here.

Seven shut his trunk with a thump. Everything was loaded, now all we had to do was get in the car and go. There was no going back now.

" Wait, I have one last thing I want to do."

I rose a brow at him. Seven reached out and grasped my shoulders before turning me around.

" Seven wait what are you-"  
" Please Hyuna."

I pressed my lips together then turned back around. Not too long after I felt his back press against mine and my phone ring in my pocket. I answered it and brought it to my ears, staying silent.

* * *

POV Switch

" It's me," I started softly." I know it's weird talking on the phone when we are right next to each other but . . . don't turn around and just listen to me. Do you know what your face looks like? Your face is calm but your eyes say worried. So lets talk about it. Lets talk about what makes you nervous, how we are going to get through this, everything. Of course I can't say how this is all will turn out, I'm worried myself, I'm the only one who should be feeling this. I should be going through this alone."

 _But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy knowing you were by my side._

" I don't want to make you struggle. I want to make sure you smile all the time." I let out a nervous laugh, raising my hand to rub the back of my neck. " I'm not sure how you can still be beside me even when I'm still so dangerous."

The heat of her back burned into mine, her perfume making me drown.

" I want to be in a relationship where we laugh, have fun and sometimes fight over nothing. Not a relationship as difficult as this. I want to be able to share my small worries, feel depressed, but feel happy again in no time." I paused to take a shaky breath. _I don't want to involve someone I love so much in something so dangerous. I don't want to take the chance of loosing you._

" Do you think it's possible Hyuna? Can we really overcome the obstacles and walk away smiling in the end?"  
 _And one day . . . have a happy family?_

Hyuna reached back and grabbed my hand, lacing her fingers tight with mine. Then her sweet voice came through the phone.

" We will find the truth behind everything. Then after, we will find Saeran and bring him home." Her grip tightened around my hand. " I won't allow for anything else."

 _But ever since meeting you . . . I've begun to hope. Is that something I can dare to do?_

I was gently turned around and faced Hyuna. She reached up and took the phone from my hands, setting it on the back of the car. I hadn't even realized she had hung up.

Her fingers slipped up the sides of my faced and buried softly in my hair. From there she brought me closer, looking directly at me. I had no other choice but to look back.

" We are going to find him Saeyoung. I promise."

Hearing my name roll of her lips made me nearly shatter. I brought my hand and rested it on top of hers, nuzzling further into it, letting my eyes flutter shut.

" I'll protect you no matter what Hyuna." I muttered. I hadn't seen her smile but I knew she was.

" I know you will."

I reached into the bag that was slung around my shoulder and pulled out the robot cat I had made her. Her eyes glistened as she reached out and took it from my hands.

" You fixed it!" She gasped.

" It's programmed to be like 707 in the group chat. Never before had I ever wanted to be remembered by someone but if it's possible I want to be selfish. This way should anything happen to me, you'll have something to remember me by."

Her eyes grew watery as she pawed at them. Then she pounced on me, wrapping her arms around me as tight as she could.  
" Nothing is going to happen to you." She mumbled as she buried her head into my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, one around her waist and the other tangling into her hair. Not even tonight did I have the courage to tell her how much she meant to me. I was too scared that if I did I'd loose her, just like everything else I had loved so dearly to my heart. If she could just stay beside me until all of this ended then I'd show her just how much she had made me love her.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews! They really pulled my confidence back up for this story. I think this will actually be one of my longest stories I written. I hope you guys like it and I'll see you soon.


	14. Chapter 14

POV Switch

* * *

It was quiet in his car as we drove. Not a car was in sight. I shifted in my seat and looked out the window. Seven had told me to sleep but I couldn't find myself to. My heart was pounding at the thought of what was about to happen. Hours had passed, we were most likely going to be there soon. However I didn't regret anything. I was happy to be beside him even if there was a chance I wouldn't be able to make it back home.

Without thinking I snatched his free hand up without looking at him. I felt Seven's eyes land on me. I only squeezed tighter in a response. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the corner of his lips turn up. Then he squeezed back.

 _It's gonna be alright. I'll protect you with everything I have._

Those were the words I feel him say even thought he didn't say them out loud.

* * *

Seven peered around the corner before darting out. We both stayed low and as quiet as we could as we made our way down the hall. When we finally came to a door Seven quickly got to work, leaving me to be look out. At the end of the hall I caught sight of a guard and my breath hitched.

" Seven hurry." I whispered. He grunted and his fingers moved quicker. A few moments later the door opened with a click. We both ushered inside and quickly shut it behind us, taking a moment to lean against it and slow our pounding hearts. Slowly I stepped further into the room, looking up at the computers in awe.

" Do you think this is where Unknown works?"

Seven looked over at the worn keys on the keyboard and nodded. " There's no doubt about it." Then he took out his equipment and began to work. " I'll try to be as fast as I can."

I nodded and pulled out my phone as I stood by the door. I needed to let the others know we were fine. At least for now.

* * *

POV Switch

" You don't have any idea as to why someone might be after her?" Jumin asked carefully. Eun thanked the waitress as she placed the coffee down in front of her. Although she didn't quite trust herself to pick it up. Her hands were still shaky from the nerves.  
" No I don't. I can't think of anyone that would want to do this to her." She responded as she pulled her sleeves over her hands. Jump's eyes shifted down to them then back up to her.

" I'm sure that she will be okay. We just have to put trust in her and Seven." Zen assured. As soon as Jumin had found out the ties that she had with Hyuna he immediately had Jaehee call the others to meet up at a near by coffee shop. She had remembered Hyuna talking about them all however to see them in person was another thing.

" Zen's right. Seven would give up his life to keep her safe." Yoosung followed.

" And Hyuna would do the same for him." Jaehee spoke. Eun let a smirk slip at her comment.

" More than you realize." She mumbled. The group looked at her in confusion at her words.  
" Oh don't tell me you guys didn't realize it." She sighed. When they didn't answer she gave a small shake of her head. " Hyuna loves Seven more than her heart can handle. She wouldn't ever let anything happen to him."

Jaehee adjusted her glasses. " And it's clear Seven reciprocates it back. They are both too stubborn to admit it to one another."

" Perhaps this is what they need then." Jumin interrupted as he sat back and adjusted his coat. " We need to focus on making sure the party goes well tomorrow. Eun, will you help us?"

Her eyes met his. She took a shaky breath before nodding. " Yes, I will."

He smirked softly. " Good. Then we need to get prepared for tomorrow. Until then we all need to get rest. Eun, will you come with me? I'm not sure how much Hyuna has told you about the party."

" Zen? Can I stay with you tonight?" Yoosung asked softly. Zen didn't hesitate to nod.  
" I don't think I'd be able to handle staying by myself tonight."  
Then all their phones rang. Quickly Eun glanced down at her messages.

[ We made it in and are safe for now.]

She clenched her phone and bit her lip. Part of her wanted to be happy. But the fact Hyuna had added 'for now' made her body go numb. She could only hope it would continue to go smoothly.

* * *

POV Switch

I worked as fast as I could. It would be just a little longer until everything would be transferred. But my stomach churned in warning. I knew something was going to go wrong but I just didn't expect what.

Hyuna stood behind me pacing back and forth. I could tell she was just as nervous as I was despite her calm demeanor. I had to get her out of here quickly before it was too late.

Then I heard the door click open.

" I knew you'd be in here."  
I whirled around and spotted Saeran standing in the doorway. With a simple kick of his foot he shut the door behind him, trapping us all in the room. I stood hesitantly with my arms above my head. I felt as if I was dealing with a rabbit that would dart if I moved too quickly. One wrong word, one wrong motion and he'd be gone.

" Saeran we need to talk." I started carefully. He scoffed in annoyance.

" Stop treating me like an idiot. I'm tired of not doing anything and falling for your lies."

Hyuna took a step forward. " Saeran, please listen. Give Seven a chance to explain."

He scowled over at her, stopping her from taking another step.

" What is there to explain?"

" If you're talking about our childhood, it's all a misunderstanding. I left because V promise he and Rika would protect you."

" Hyuna, you've now him for a while haven't you. Then protect yourself and don't trust him." He growled. I took a deep breath. I truly had to be careful.

" I trusted V's promise. It was hard to leave you Searan, you have to believe me. I even asked Rika for photos of you to make sure you were okay. She gave me a floppy disk of them to me on my twentieth birthday." I continued as I cautiously pulled out the disk from my pocket. His face didn't faulted in the slightest. My eyes flashed down to his feet as he shifted them. He was getting ready to run.

Then the disk was ripped from my hands and shoved into the computer. I looked at Hyuna in shock as she looked up at the screen hopefully. One by one they all began to pop up. I dared to glance back at my brother, who stood with his mouth slightly ajar. The light of the screen reflected off his eyes as the photos continued to show up. Step by step he slowly made it closer to the computer almost as if he had been hypnotized. Then he pushed his lips into a thin line.

" It's a lie!" He cried.

" Saeran wait!" Hyuna cried as she tried to pounce on him. He easily slipped past her and shoved past me with a grunt, leaving my chest and shoulder to sting from the impact.  
" Saeran!"

Then the door slammed shut. The click echoed loud in both of our ears. We didn't have a need to exchange words because we knew. We had been locked in with no way to escape.


End file.
